


Happy Mother's Day

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: It’s Mother’s Day and Shara and Poe want to treat you like the queen you are.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 1





	Happy Mother's Day

The giggles of a little girl filled your ears and made you stir from your slumber. A quiet, “Ssssshhh” came after it. You smiled as you used the heel of your palms to rub the sleep away from your eyes.

You sat up and opened your eyes to see Poe and your little Shara standing at the foot of the bed, “Happy Mother’s Day!” They both exclaimed. Poe was carrying a tray of breakfast and Shara held up a picture.

Shara climbed onto the bed and handed you the picture, “I drew this for you, Mommy!” You smiled as you looked at the picture. It was a stick figure drawing of you standing in front of your X-wing. Across the page at the bottom, it read: Best Mommy in the Resistance!

“This is the best picture I’ve ever seen, Shar!” You pulled her into your arms and peppered kisses all over her face and she giggled.

“Okay! My turn!” Poe shouted. Shara climbed off your lap and sat beside you. Poe set the tray of breakfast onto your lap. There were chocolate pancakes with the chocolate chips forming a heart in the middle.

You looked up at Poe, “Thank you.” He bent down and gave you a quick kiss on the lips.

“I put the chocolate chips!” Your daughter said.

You beamed at her, “And you did so well, my little flybug!” You cut into the pancake and before you bit into it, you asked Poe, “Did you guys eat?”

He nodded, “Yep. Go ahead.” You obliged and stuffed your face. You hummed at the sweetness filling your mouth. “So what do you want to do today?”

You swallowed the food and took a sip from the glass of orange juice that accompanied your meal, “I wanna visit your mother.”

Poe didn’t expect that answer, “Really?”

You softly smiled and nodded, “Yeah. It’s been a while since we’ve seen her.”

Poe gulped, “Okay. Whatever you like, hon.”

+++

The three of you arrived to Yavin 4 in your old family U-wing. As soon as you landed, Shara ran out to her waiting grandfather, “PAPA KES!”

Kes knelt down and caught the little 6 year old in his arms, “Hey there, flybug!” You and Poe walked out hand in hand. Kes stood back up and hugged the both of you , “Hey, you two. Happy Mother’s Day Y/N.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“Well, she’s waiting as usual.” Poe nodded and pulled Shara with him towards the back of the Dameron home. You stayed behind and Kes looked at you, “Was this your idea?”

You nodded, “You know how he is. It hurts him too much to come back.”

“I’m glad you’re here though. I think it’s the best time to come here.” He nodded towards the direction your husband and daughter went, “Better go catch up. I’ll be inside finishing up lunch.”

“Okay.” You kissed your father-in-law’s cheek and ran to catch up with your family.

Poe and Shara stood next to the famous Force Tree that was gifted to Poe’s mother by Luke Skywalker.

Shara looked at her dad, then the stone that read his mother’s name that she shared. She ran up to the stone and hugged it, “Happy Mother’s Day, Mama Shara.”

Poe sadly smiled as tears fell from his eyes. You stood next to him and intertwined your fingers with his. His hold on you tightened, afraid that if he faltered even a little, you’d disappear, “Happy Mother’s Day, mama. I miss you and think of you every day. I love you so much.”

Suddenly a wind started to blow making the leaves on the ground the three of you swirl around you.

Little Shara’s eyes widened, “It’s Mama Shara!”

Poe started to cry even more. He closed his eyes and felt the wind on his face. He imagined his mom kissing his cheek. He felt a pressure against his body as if someone was hugging him.

Tears started falling from your eyes. This was something you’ve never experience before. It was beautiful.

Both of you just stood there feeling the wind while Shara danced around trying to catch the leaves floating around her. Her laughter filling both of your ears.

Minutes later, the wind faded and everything was back to its calm and peaceful nature.

Poe opened his eyes and looked at you so lovingly, “Thank you.”

You gently stroked Poe’s cheek and kissed him on the lips, “You’re welcome.”

Kes came up from behind clearing his throat. A knowing look fashioning his face, “Uh, the food’s ready. If you’re hungry.”

“Yay!” Shara ran to you two and tugged at both of your hands, “Let’s eat! Let’s eat!”

Both of you chuckling, “Okay, flybug! We’re coming!”


End file.
